<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canibal peter parker by Kbrow378</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454720">Canibal peter parker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbrow378/pseuds/Kbrow378'>Kbrow378</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Starvation, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbrow378/pseuds/Kbrow378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is kidnapped by hydra and tortured and forced to eat human meat, watch his recovery with his favourite and now only aunties and uncles, the avengers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Canibal peter parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Canibalism and torture. Also please feel free to continue or rewrite this story, just let me know so I can read it 😊.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aahhhh! Bang! Peter shot out bed, only in his boxers and ran straight to aunt May’s room, with his enhancements he can smell the blood. He pressed the panic button Tony had given him, it sent a message to all the avengers (his faux aunties and uncles). He can see her from the hallway he rushes in side, filled with rage and ready for a fight, he misses the man by the door, in his fury. That’s how he looses, when he fights, dodging bullets and no pulling punches, they KILLED AUNT MAY! The man by the door sneaks behind him and jabs him in the neck, peters spider sense had been going so haywire he can’t tell from what dangers to focus on first. As he falls, darkness filling his vision is last thought is how those men were going to pay for  what they did to Aunt May. </p><p>He wakes to a intense burning feeling on his chest and his hands, he struggles to ignore that and focus. Before opening his eyes and showing his  consciousness, he tries to survey his situation. He is gagged and cuffed to a metal table, by his limbs and squeezing it tells him its vibranium as it fails to bend under his grip, the smell of bleach overpowering. He can’t hear any steps or heart beats, so assuming he is alone he opens his eyes. Looking around he is a lab. Looking down, he can see prep lines all over him in  surgical pen, however seeing the hydra logo branded into his hands and over his heart scared him even more, under the logo on his chest is a 9 digit number and what appears to be a bar code. </p><p> He starts silently crying, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t tell if they were from grief or his fear. After a few moments however, the door opens and he steals himself. He glares at the doctor as he walked in. The doctor, who’s white coat is splattered with blood, doesn’t even glance at him but starts talking nonetheless. “spider man otherwise known as, one Mr Parker. We at hydra have given you the amazing opportunity to use your enhancements for the advancement of not only scientific discovery, but human kind as whole. We appreciate the sacrifices you have made and will continue to make, for all great things come at a price.”, the now scientist monologues with a sly grin as he sorts through a surgical kit of scalpels, peter starts shaking but doesn’t stop glaring. </p><p>__Torture and cannibalism here, skip to next line if you don’t want to read__<br/>
******************************************************************</p><p>He starts by taking blood, after as he starts slicing through peters skin he explains, “the first thing we’ll be testing for is healing time and mutation recreation,”. He smiles wishfully at the idea. After a few days of healing tests, they threw him in a cell once a day he would a glass of water and asked questions over an intercom, who his allegiances belonged to, for every wrong answer he would he shocked by a chip in his back, just out of reach. They waited a week, until he was to fight back and starving due to his enhanced metabolism. They dragged him chained into a room with a huge tub, they switched from shocks to shocks then after they would hold his head under water drown him, before pulling him out it was hell.<br/>

When he woke up one morning from the gas, they finally fed him, it was a strange and raw meat, which looked gross but he ate it, if he could live he could help take down hydra, avenge aunt may and still save people After a few weeks of this question, punish then feed once every few days routine. They then made him fight for his meat, his fights against other starved and weak inmates would sometimes go wrong. In desperation he would hit to hard and kill them. At first he cried afterwards, but after a few months he saw it as survival and they were trying to kill him so he didn’t feel bad any more.

One day however he wakes up to dead body with a note and a knife. “time for you to get your own meat, nothing happens until you eat after all.” He felt sick, omg he had been eating human, he refused, he wouldn’t be a monster if he did not have to. But after a few days of nothing but dead body’s, the weakness kicked in he couldn’t even walk he had to slowly crawl. After the constant hunger, he gives in and slowing cuts in while gagging, sobbing as he eats. Following this the old  routine was reinstated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>